


Small Comforts

by lyriumandbiotics



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 16:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10880682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyriumandbiotics/pseuds/lyriumandbiotics
Summary: Liam Kosta is feeling homesick, so Ryder tries to comfort him.





	Small Comforts

Kiera Ryder was sitting in the cargo bay of the ship, in the room Liam had claimed for his own. It was a comfy space. Liam moved a couch in on their first day, and spruced up the place with some plants and art pieces. Liam liked to spend time there sometimes, when he wanted time to think. Kiera became concerned when nobody had heard from Liam for two days. She'd walked in to find him in a state of near panic, killing himself with push-ups. The problem, as Kiera understood it, was political red tape. Liam tried to do the right thing and help people, but he was getting nowhere. Nobody wanted to listen or take any chances. For an idealist like Liam, it was incredibly frustrating. They'd talked a bit and now, Liam was telling her about the car he and his family worked on. Kiera didn't know anything about cars, but Liam seemed excited by it.

"We loaded it into a cargo ship and pointed it at Andromeda," Liam said.

Kiera's heart broke for him. She understood the need for something familiar, something like home. "That's a nice idea, but you know you'll never see it again," she said. She regretted the words as soon as she'd said them. That was mean.

"Oh, it's a couple million years away at standard light. The point is, it’s coming, and it always will be,” Liam said. He dropped his arm and the hologram image of the car vanished. “I don’t know what that means.”

Kiera felt a rush of affection for him. He sounded so sad and lonely, much like how Kiera herself felt. Liam needed someone, and so did she. “Liam…” She reached out and brushed his hand. Liam flipped his hand over and laced his fingers with hers. He turned to look at her, his eyes round like a puppy’s. Neither of them spoke for a moment. Kiera wasn’t sure how it happened, but suddenly they were kissing, Liam’s lips soft and warm against hers. Kiera closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss. It felt so nice to forget about her worries for a moment and be close to someone.

They kissed for several minutes, and it wound down deliciously. Both of them inched away, breathing a little harder than normal. Kiera didn’t open her eyes for a moment. When she did, she found Liam grinning sheepishly at her.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

Kiera placed a hand on the side of Liam’s face and said, “shhh. Don’t apologize. I liked it.”

“Well then.” Liam wrapped an arm around her neck and drew her in for another kiss. This time, Kiera felt the desire behind it, and opened her mouth to allow Liam’s tongue to mingle with her own. His mouth tasted minty, like toothpaste. Kiera felt a familiar tingling sensation start in her stomach. It spread upwards into her chest and crept down between her legs. Dammit, she wanted him.

“Mmm,” Kiera hummed. She curled the fingers of one hand into his hair. Liam responded with a breathy moan into her mouth. The couch creaked under their weight as Liam used a gentle pressure to make her lie back onto the cushions. She wrapped her arms around him and scratched her fingernails along his bare back. Liam seemed to enjoy the sensation, and pulled Kiera even closer.

Liam began to kiss her neck and nibbled at the curve of her ear. Kiera’s breath began to quicken as Liam trailed his lips from one side of her neck to the other. He snaked one hand up her shirt to feel her tits, squeezing her nipples through the fabric of her sports bra. Kiera’s body reacted to his touch and she arched her back as an involuntary moan escaped her throat. Seemingly encouraged by this, Liam tugged her shirt off over her head, followed by her bra. He then trailed kisses down her chest over her bare tits. His lips found one of her nipples, and he nipped at it playfully.

“Fuck,” Kiera moaned. She pulled at his hair and bucked her hips into his. She felt his growing erection pressing against the fabric of his sweats. “Fuck, Liam,” she repeated. It was all she could say. It felt like her brain was offline.

“You like having your tits played with?” Liam asked. She moaned in response to his question, which seemed to bolster his confidence even more. Kiera shivered as Liam sucked her nipple into his mouth and ran his tongue over it a few times. Liam raised his head to kiss her again as he slid one hand down the front of her pants. His middle finger teased her opening. “You’re already wet,” Liam mumbled against her mouth.

“What can I say?” Kiera said through her ragged breathing, “you know how to get me going, Kosta.”

Liam grinned. He slipped one finger between her lips and over her clit, causing Kiera to let out a high pitched moan. “Do you like that?” he asked, his voice much deeper than usual. He began to circle her clit with his middle finger.

“Yes,” Kiera breathed. Every cell in her body was tingling now, relishing in Liam’s touch.

“Do you want more?”

“Mm-hmm.”

Liam increased the pressure on her clit for a second before moving his fingers down to her opening. He slid two fingers inside her, his thumb tracing circles over her clit. “God dammit,” Kiera moaned, unable to catch her breath. “Keep going.” Liam obliged, moving his fingers in and out of her at a faster pace while stimulating her clit.

It felt so good, Kiera forgot where she was for a few minutes. It had been ages since she’d had sex, months before the trip to Andromeda. She’d forgotten how nice it was to kiss someone and have someone touch her like that. Liam was particularly adept at it, too. She was hardly surprised. He was a charming, funny, and handsome man. He’d likely had plenty of practice in that area. Kiera wanted to tell him how good he was making her feel, but found that she couldn’t form words. She was dizzy, and there was a fire growing in her stomach. She was on the verge of orgasm. If Liam kept it up, she wouldn't be able to hold back much longer.

Just as that thought crossed her mind, Liam stopped and took his hand out of her pants. Kiera opened her eyes and raised her head. “Why'd you stop?"

“You’re close,” Liam responded, a cat-like grin on his face. “But I don’t want you to cum. Not yet.”

Kiera groaned and closed her eyes again. Liam proceeded to kiss both of her tits, licking each of her nipples as he kissed his way down over her belly. He reached the waist band of her pants and glanced up at her before sliding them down and off. He tossed them aside and then worked her underwear off as well. Liam kissed the top of her mound, then the inside of her thighs, everywhere except for where she desperately wanted him to touch. He kept this up until she was squirming underneath him.

“Liam,” she moaned, her voice raspy with desire. "Please."

Finally, Liam spread her lips open with two fingers and slid his tongue along the length of her pussy.

“Mmm fuck,” Kiera moaned, “yes.” She swore she felt Liam grin, then he pressed his lips against her clit and flicked the tip of his tongue against it. He slid his fingers inside her again, thrusting them in and out. Kiera's legs shook with pleasure. Every muscle in her body tensed, her back arched like a bow. “Don’t stop,” she begged, “I’m so close.”

Encouraged, Liam fingered her faster. “Cum for me,” he mumbled, and sucked her clit harder. A few more seconds, and she was there. Kiera’s toes curled and her hips bucked upwards into Liam’s mouth as she came. Liam continued to finger her and lick her clit until the waves of her orgasm subsided. Then he pulled his fingers out and grinned up at her.

“Damn, Kosta,” Kiera muttered. She threw an arm over her eyes and took a few deep, steadying breaths. Her body tingled as if she’d received an electric shock.

Liam kissed his way back up her body until he was lying on top of her again, his skin hot against hers. She kissed him, enjoying the slightly salty taste of herself on his lips. She could feel his erection pressing against her thigh, and she wanted him more than ever.

Kiera untied the drawstring on his sweats and pushed them down so that his cock bounced free of his boxers. She gripped his shaft and began to stroke him to his full length. Liam gave a low groan into her mouth.

“Ryder,” he mumbled, “Kiera. I want you.”

“You can have me,” Kiera answered. She opened looked up into Liam’s eyes, and found they were huge with desire. “Now.”

Liam didn't need to be told twice. With one arm, he braced himself on the arm of the couch. He used his free hand to guide his cock into Kiera’s soaking wet pussy. He slid in without any resistance. Kiera felt him fill her up, and both of them moaned in unison.

“You feel so fucking good,” Liam said. He leaned his forehead against hers and began to thrust into her. He set an agonizingly slow pace, pulling his dick almost completely out on every thrust.  
Kiera’s hands wandered all over his back, his ass, and back up to his hair. Liam buried his face into her neck to stifle his moans. His hair tickled her face, but Kiera liked it.

“So good,” Liam repeated, “so fucking good.”

“You too,” Kiera said, “fuck me harder, Liam. I won’t break.”

Liam did as she asked, burying every inch of his cock inside her. Every pleasure center in Kiera's body was lit up like lights on a pinball machine. She bit her bottom lip to keep from crying out too loud.

“Fuck,” Kiera moaned.

"Fuck," Liam agreed.

They moved together, their sweat slicked skin slapping together. Kiera didn’t care. Liam’s cock inside her felt too good to worry about anyone listening outside.

“I’m close,” Kiera breathed.

“Me too,” Liam muttered.

Kiera nodded, and hooked her ankles around Liam's waist to pull him in deeper. He fucked her even harder than before, biting into her shoulder as if that was the only thing holding him back. Kiera clenched her muscles around Liam’s cock, moaning his name. She came again, a full body orgasm that left her trembling.

“I’m going to cum,” Liam moaned. Several seconds passed before he came with a groan, his hips bucking into her hard. Kiera kept her ankles locked around his waist, driving his cock as far into her as possible. When he finished, Liam collapsed on top of Kiera, pinning her underneath him.

They stayed like that for a while, the scent of their sweat mingling in the air, as they waited for their breathing to return to normal. After an unknown amount of time, Liam regained his strength. He pushed himself off Kiera and into a sitting position. Kiera sat up as well. She pulled the hair off her forehead and re-tied it into a ponytail.

“Wow, that was -” Liam paused, seemingly at a loss for words.

“Great?” Kiera finished for him.

Liam grinned and nodded, “Exactly. Yes.”

Kiera returned the smile and stood up to find her clothes. She pulled on her pants and shirt. “I don’t suppose you have a mirror in here? I want to check my makeup before going back out there. I have a feeling it’s not exactly perfect.”

“Uh, no,” Liam said, “sorry.”

“It’s okay, I got it.” Kiera used a shiny piece of the ship’s metal interior to view her reflection. She was right. Her lipstick and eyeliner looked as if she’d gone to sleep wearing them. Kiera did what she could, wiping away the worst of it. When she turned around she found Liam fully dressed and standing in the middle of the room.

“So,” he said, a small smile on his face. “I’m not exactly sure what I should say, or do, now.”

Kiera crossed the room and took one of his hands. “You don’t have to say or do anything. We both needed that. It felt good. It was fun. This doesn’t need to mean anything.”

Liam nodded, “I agree. But just so you know, I’m not opposed to it meaning something. I know we’re in the middle of some serious shit right now. You’re busy, I’m busy. It doesn’t have to mean anything, but I’m not going to run from it if it does.”

Kiera considered that for a moment. She liked Liam quite a lot. After her dad dying and her brother being in a coma, she’d felt very alone. Liam was the first person in Andromeda that made her feel good about herself. Confident. As if all the trouble they'd faced was actually worth it. “I don’t want to rush things, but, yeah. Let’s see where this goes,” Kiera said.

“That’s all I needed to hear,” Liam said. He moved in closer to her and kissed her again, a small peck on her lips. He smiled at her and let go of her hand. “See you around, then, Pathfinder?”

“See you around, Kosta," Kiera said. They exchanged one last smile before Kiera left the room, the door swishing closed behind her.


End file.
